


Welcome to Wakanda

by BeccaAnne814



Series: T’Challa x Reader Series [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Since you and T’Challa have been together, all he’s ever talked about is Wakanda, and now he’s finally bringing you home with him.  For two amazing weeks, you get to explore a country, that up until a few years ago, the world never even knew existed.
Relationships: T’Challa x Reader
Series: T’Challa x Reader Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Welcome to Wakanda

**T’Challa x Reader**

**Summary** – Since you and T’Challa have been together, all he’s ever talked about is Wakanda, and now he’s finally bringing you home with him. For two amazing weeks, you get to explore a country, that up until a few years ago, the world never even knew existed.

**Warnings** – Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 9.4K

**Notes:** Parts 1 - 9 of 9

** _**Updated December 29, 2019**_ **

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

She'd spent months listening to T'Challa describe his home country of Wakanda, and now she was finally getting to see it for herself. Standing behind Okoye who was at the helm of the jet, she looked out the cockpit window as the scene before her.

Tall mesa-like mountains filled her view, but they eventually became shrouded in a thin layer of fog that shielded the valley below. As Okoye took the plane a little lower, she could see the river snaking through the rocky ravine where wild herds of antelope ran on their search for greener pastures.

Coming back up out of the ravine, YN was mesmerized by the wide open plains with tufts of scrub grass and small shrubs. She could see farmers tending their crops and shepherds grazing their flocks. Off in the distance were small thatched-roofed huts with coarsely built wooden pens for what she assumed were the domesticated animals. The entire valley was surrounded by low, green covered hills that slowly began to melt into a thick rainforest that seemed to cover most of the land. 

Okoye began nosing the plane toward the line of trees that was quickly starting to fill her field of vision. She held her breath as she waited for the digital honeycomb to melt away as they passed through the protective, holographic shield that hid the truth of Wakanda from the world. YN's breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon the metropolitan city that lie hidden from the prying eyes that would likely stop at nothing to take this away from the people who'd lived here their entire lives.

T'Challa's general seemed to enjoy the wide-eyed wonder in YN's eye and took the scenic route to the palace. YN wasn't complaining, though. The city was everything T'Challa had said it was, and YN was absolutely speechless as her eyes tried to take it all in. 

A long, wide swath of water ran through the middle of the city. The sun reflected off the surface of the river and made it seem much bluer than she supposed it actually was. On either side of the river were tall skyscrapers that were both modern and ancient as they paid tribute to Wakanda's history while still serving their purpose. The glint of gold and vibranium that adorned each building was almost blinding in its brilliance.

Unlike most metropolitan cities in America, there seemed to be more greenery than buildings. The lush foliage gave the city a fresh and inviting look that was so much different than she was accustomed to. 

Okoye banked hard and YN inhaled sharply. Right in front of her was the palace. It was situated in the middle of the city with two towers connected by a bridge. T'Challa had once told her that one tower held the counsel headquarters and other was the living quarters of the royal family.

Landing and greeting the queen and princess were a blur as YN struggled to take it all in at once. Technology was intermeshed with traditional African culture with brightly colored clothing that spoke of generations past worn by people holding technology that would make Tony Stark weep with jealousy.

Their tour continued to the mines that burrowed deep within a cliff that looked out over yet another valley. Just below the surface was Shuri's lab where the princess experimented with vibranium and it's various uses with both technology and medical advancements. More modern than anything YN had ever seen, it still held touches of the culture Wakandans were so proud of. 

She walked over to the wall of windows that overlooked the mine below. The vibranium glowing from within the stalactites and stalagmites throughout the cavern gave it an unearthly look that was magnificent for the eye to behold. There were railways running on magnetic levitation with sonic stablizers that wove throughout the maze of rock structures hauling vibranium to the central hub to be processed and distributed throughout the country to make clothing, weapons, technology, and medicine. YN stood at the window for what felt like hours and watched as the trains raced by at speeds she hadn't thought possible.

As they headed back to the palace, T'Challa pointed toward the horizon. There—a day's hike away from the city—stood the snow covered mountains where the Jabari Tribe lived. In recent years, the Jabari and the rest of the Wakandans had formed a tentative peace agreement, but they still preferred to live in their isolated mountain fortress away from the rest of the inhabitants of the country. T'Challa had explained that the mountains of the Jabari helped to form another natural barrier from the outside world. A stark contrast to the lush green mountains on the opposite side of the country, YN couldn't help but think that they were still beautiful even though they seemed imposing and unforgiving.

Wakanda was a magical place that one couldn't appreciate without seeing it with their own eyes. She knew that no words would ever be able to capture the beauty that had been hidden away from the world, and there was a part of her that understood why the Wakandans had kept their home a secret for so long.

Wakanda was unlike anything she'd ever seen in her life. Every single day she spent in the secluded country brought more wonders than she'd ever thought possible. T'Challa's people were both welcoming and kind to her, and she'd already fallen in love with his mother and sister.

On the third day of their visit, he'd been called away on business, but Shuri had been all too happy to take her to the lab so the young princess could show her even more technological wonders. YN wasn't sure if there was another person on the planet—or even in the universe— that was more brilliant than Shuri Udaku.

By the time T'Challa had come to find her, the sun had long set and night was fully upon the kingdom. Instead of being deterred by the darkness, he'd seen it as an opportunity to show her one of his favorite places to go when he needed be alone.

Their trip began in an all-terrain vehicle that allowed them to quickly traverse the rugged landscape. T'Challa had told her he usually preferred to hike to this spot, but since there was a new moon and they only had the stars to light their path, it would be too treacherous to make the journey on foot.

He took them to the edge of a cliff overlooking a deep valley below. Once he'd turned off the engine, the only sounds that could be heard were the birds and other nocturnal creatures that roamed the land under the cover of darkness.

Lying under the stars with T'Challa was like something out of a fairytale, and she quickly understood why this spot was so special to him. She made him promise that he'd bring her back during the day so she could see it's beauty in the daylight as well.

"Ooh, there's Orion," she said as she pointed to the familiar constellation in the sky.

"What?" T'Challa looked over at her questioningly.

"Orion," she repeated. "You know, the constellation."

"You forget that we did not communicate with the outside world for centuries," he reminded her. 

She took a moment to process this new information. "So, you have your own constellation patterns?"

"Would you like me to teach them to you?"

"I'd love to know more about your history." Since she'd come to the country, she'd learned more information than she could possibly retain, but she had a feeling tonight's history lesson would be one she'd never forget.

"The constellation you call Orion is known to my people as Khalfani," he explained in a quiet voice. "Khalfani was one of the first kings of Wakanda, but he was also a warrior as you can see from his bow and his sword."

YN didn't say a word as she listened to T'Challa continue to tell his people's story through the stars. She learned about Dakarai—the king that had laid the first foundations of the Golden City, Chikere—one of the first priests of Wakanda, and Lerato—the beautiful warrior queen that had lost her life in battle.

As he named each constellation and how it had gotten its name, she began to get a better understanding of how Wakanda had been formed, and how they had remained so removed from the modern world. They had everything they could ever need within the confines of their border, so there was no need for them to go looking for anything else. YN realized that if it hadn't been for outside entities forcing themselves into the remote country, the people of Wakanda may have never ventured out into the world beyond. It was a bittersweet feeling knowing that it was only due to the harmful actions of others that she'd gotten the opportunity to meet T'Challa and share this beautiful land with him.

She brought her attention back to the stars and listened to T'Challa's melodic voice echo throughout the quiet night. There would be many more adventures for her to have during her stay, but she was sure this night would be the most magical of them all.

T'Challa had been called away on urgent business again, so Shuri had insisted YN join her in the lab yet again. The princess was working on updates to the Black Panther suit and YN was curious to see what new developments the young genius had come up with.

"So, you know about the nanotechnology in T'Challa's suit that absorbs the kinetic energy?" Shuri asked as she nodded toward one of the suits currently adorning a mannequin.

YN nodded as she walked over to the mannequin and ran a finger over the sleek black vibranium suit. "It redistributes the energy when the same spot is struck again." She gave the younger girl a mischievous smile. "T'Challa sent Stark flying across the room during a training session once. I've never laughed so hard in my life."

"I would've loved to have seen that," Shuri exclaimed with a heartbroken expression on her face.

With a smirk, YN walked over and pulled out her phone. "Good thing I kept a video then, huh?"

The two women watched Tony Stark—in full Iron Man gear—get catapulted across the room and smack against the opposite wall with an audible groan. Shuri watched the video at least a half dozen times and laughed harder with each viewing.

"What did he say once he was able to get up again?" Shuri asked once she'd gotten her mirth under control.

"He told FRIDAY to start working on adding that feature to his nano-suit," YN said with a shake of her head. "That's the best thing about Tony—he takes a beating and then spends days figuring out how to keep it from happening again."

A thoughtful expression came over Shuri's face. "He and I would work well together."

"You would," YN agreed. "He also has a kid about your age that works with him. You might have heard of him. Spider-Man?"

"Spider-Man is my age?" Shuri asked in awe. "Is he a genius as well?"

YN nodded as her eyes grew large. "Oh, yeah. He's extremely smart, but a total goofball. Tony treats him like his son, and Peter looks up to Tony like a father-figure. That part is a bit disturbing since the thought of Tony Stark as a father is terrifying."

"I'll have to tell my brother that I'm taking a trip to America soon," Shuri announced. "We're playing nice with the rest of the world now, so maybe it's time for me to meet the rest of the Avengers."

"They'd love you," YN assured her as she turned back to the suit. "So, what new developments were you going to tell me about?"

Back on her favorite topic, Shuri began explaining to YN all the new technology she'd discovered in the past few weeks and how she'd integrated it into the Black Panther suit to ensure that T'Challa was ready for any threat that came his way. Most of it was over YN's head, but she could tell how much the princess loved talking about her inventions, so she just nodded and smiled as though she understood every word.

T'Challa sent word that he'd be longer than expected, and instructed YN to spend as much time with Shuri as she liked. YN knew that the princess needed to get back to work, so she opted to leave the lab and head back to the city to get a bit of rest before dinner.

Pulling up a chair in front of the large window in T'Challa's suite of rooms, she curled up with a book and started to read. Life in Wakanda was extremely busy, and while she was enjoying her visit immensely, she needed a few hours to herself.

There was a thick layer of fog sitting in the valley outside the window following the rain they'd had the past few days, so it was as though YN was cocooned in her own private cloud as she let her book take her on a journey to another place and time.

T'Challa found her a few hours later still engrossed in her book, and for a moment he just stood in the doorway and watched her. He loved having her in his home, and he wished that she could stay here with him forever, but he knew she'd be needed back with the rest of the Avengers sooner rather than later.

"Did you enjoy your day, my love?" he asked as he walked up beside her and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I did," she said with a smile as she looked up at him. "Shuri showed me some modifications to your suit."

His gaze narrowed. "Am I going to like these modifications?"

She unfolded herself from the chair and stood before him with her arms wrapped around his neck. "They'll keep you safe and help you in hand-to-hand combat. So, yes, you'll like them."

"And what else did you do today?"

"I've been sitting here for most of the afternoon reading," she told him with a shrug. "Shuri needed to work and I was just being a distraction."

The fog outside the window shifted and a ray of sunlight brightened the entire room. YN turned to look out the window as a scowl came over her face.

"What's the matter?" T'Challa asked, instantly concerned.

"I know you guys have been isolated from the rest of the world for centuries, but isn't it a bit presumptions to have a fifty foot tall statue of a black panther right outside your window?"

He began to laugh as he looked at the statue in question. "That cat has been there my entire life. One of the first men to wear the mantle of the Black Panther had it carved to signify the power of our heritage."

"I understand that," YN said with a sigh. "But it doesn't bother you that it just sits there and stares at you all the time?"

"You do not like our decorations?" T'Challa asked as his voice took on a teasing quality.

She turned back to him and lightly kissed him. "I love your home. It's just where I come from, we decorate our front lawns with garden gnomes and pink flamingos."

"And do the gnomes and flamingos watch over and protect your home?"

"No, but they're super cute and not terrifying like that cat behind me."

T'Challa began to laugh. "You see my home in a way I've never thought to look at it before, and it's refreshing."

"I love to see you smile," she said as she ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "You're too serious sometimes."

"Then I guess I'll have to keep you around."

She leaned in and kissed him. "You won't hear me complaining. . .as long as you get some curtains for these windows."

The sound of his laughter filled the room and YN smiled knowing that she was one of the few people that could bring down his walls and allow him the opportunity to be the lighthearted man that he longed to be. Taking on the role of king and Black Panther at such a young age had taken it's toll on him, and she saw it as her job to remind him that there was more to life than work and duty.

"Are you enjoying your stay in Wakanda, my dear?" T'Challa's mother asked as they sat down to dinner.

YN smiled at the Queen and nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. Wakanda is such a beautiful country, and your people have been so gracious to me while I've been here."

"I'm glad to hear that, but please call me Ramonda."

The servers started bringing out their first course, so YN politely turned her attention to thanking the young men and women that were providing their meal for them.

"You do not think yourself above those that serve you," Ramonda observed as she filled her spoon with the fragrant soup and took a tentative sip.

YN was a bit taken aback by the Queen's comment, and put her spoon down to think about how to respond. "I'm not sure what you mean." She shrugged one shoulder and continued. "We're all essentially the same, aren't we?"

"You're a superhero, though." Ramonda thought her assumption would be explanation enough, but she could see the confusion in YN's eyes. "Aren't the Avengers revered in America? Almost as though they're royalty?"

Realization dawned on YN. Chuckling softly, she smiled over at T'Challa who was sipping his soup quietly and enjoying the conversation she was having with his mother.

"You're being ridiculous, mother," Shuri spoke up before YN had an opportunity to respond.

"Hush, child." Ramonda gave her youngest child a hard look and turned back to YN.

YN nodded at Shuri to let the girl know she appreciated the support before turning back to Ramonda. "It's true that the Avengers have a certain celebrity status, but I wouldn't go so far as to say we're like royalty."

"Stark would most likely disagree with you," T'Challa mumbled softly as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

YN started to refute his claim, but with a sigh she realized she'd be lying if she did. "Okay, let me rephrase. Most of us are just ordinary people with extraordinary talents who want to help those that can't help themselves." She gestured toward the servers standing off to the side waiting to remove the soup bowls and dispense the second course of the meal. "Everyone has a purpose in this world, and it doesn't matter how small or large that part is—it's important."

"You think being a superhero is just as important as serving someone dinner?" Shuri asked, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"It's not the job that important," YN countered as she struggled to find the words to convey her meaning properly. "It's about everyone putting forth an effort to keep the world running smoothly." She took a long breath as she tried to find a way to explain her point a little more clearly. "Not everyone is capable of being a superhero." She gestured to her boyfriend. "Even T'Challa had to fight for the right to be the Black Panther to ensure that the right person was chosen as Wakanda's king. Could I be a waitress? Sure, but would it benefit the world if I didn't live up to my potential?" She could see that the Queen was following her train of the thought, so she kept going. "I serve humanity best by being a superhero because other's can't. I'm not saying that your servants don't have the potential to do anything more with their lives, but they shouldn't be looked down upon for the role they serve in your kingdom."

Ramonda set down her spoon and sat back in her chair as a smile slowly spread across her face. "You're extremely wise for you age. Has anyone ever told you that?"

YN thought about the time Tony had called her a wise-ass, but she was pretty sure that wasn't what Ramonda was talking about.

Even though her words were meant for YN, Ramonda turned and fixed her gaze upon her son. "You'd make a fine queen someday, my dear."

It wasn't lost on YN that T'Challa's mother had chosen to stare pointedly at him while she'd made her final observation. Ramonda hadn't come out and explicitly said it, but YN was pretty sure T'Challa had just gotten his mother's blessing to marry her. She wasn't sure if that was even a possibility for the two of them, but knowing that his mother approved gave her a sense of pride she hadn't had a moment before.

"So," YN said, drawing out the word dramatically as she and T'Challa took a stroll along the river after dinner. "What just happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a boyish grin.

She nudged his shoulder with her own. "You know exactly what I mean. Your mother practically told you to marry me."

T'Challa chuckled and dropped his head. "My mother is many things, but subtle is not one of them."

"And?"

He glanced up at her and saw the look of near-panic in her eyes. Reaching out, he took her arm so she'd stop and turn to look at him. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. "My mother was just letting me know that she approves of you." One eyebrow rose playfully. "I knew she would, of course."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's not that I'm ungrateful for her approval, but I guess I'm just a little concerned. . ."

"That things are moving a bit too fast?" he finished for her.

"Not that," she said with a determined shake of her head. "I know I feel about you."

"Then what is it?"

YN wasn't sure how to phrase it so he'd understand, but she did her best. "I'm an outsider." She paused to gaze out at the city T'Challa had called home for his entire life. "I'm not Wakandan, so. . ."

"You don't think you would be a proper queen for me?" he asked as he started to understand her train of thought. "You think I should marry a woman from my own country."

She shrugged. "Well, yeah. You're a King now. The woman you choose to marry should be someone who'd be willing to stand by your side and help you rule your country."

"And you wouldn't do that?"

"Of course I would," she said quickly, scared that he'd take offense. "But I'm not one of your people. Up until a few years ago, I didn't even know this place existed, and now we're talking. . ." She paused and held up a finger to emphasize her point. ". . .potentially talking about me becoming your queen."

He sighed and looked into her eyes. The fact that she'd even think that her status as an outsider was a hinderance to her just proved to him that she'd never take the position of Queen for granted. He tried to find a way to reassure her, but he wasn't exactly sure what to say to ease her worries. Looking up, he saw the moon shining brightly upon them and he smiled as he realized the answer was literally staring him in the face.

"Look up," he requested. "What do you see?"

She followed his gaze, but was momentarily confused. "The moon? What about it?"

"The moon goes through phases," he began, lapsing into his storytelling voice. "Every month we see it waning and waxing as it moves around the earth, shining its light down upon us." He paused and waited for her gaze to return to his. "But every so often, something spectacular happens. When the sun, earth, and moon all align perfectly, the light of the moon turns red."

"A blood moon," she murmured. "I've seen a few, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ah, but I'm not finished," he said with a grin as he swept his hand across the sky. "I've told you the story of our stars, but they aren't the only celestial bodies in the sky. Back before we had a written history, there was a story of a couple not so dissimilar to us. He was called Anyanwu which means the eye of the sun, and she was named Tiziri for the moonlight. 

"Anyanwu, a Wakandan prince, ventured across the border one night and came across Tiziri who was lost in the forest. She lived to the south of Wakanda—from the Yoruba tribe of what is now known as Nigeria—and had gotten lost in the woods searching for food.

"Anyanwu fell in love with her immediately, and she him, but their love was not to be. He took her back to his parents and told them of his desire to marry her and make her his queen, but the Queen forbade it and had her killed for trespassing upon the land.

"The night she was murdered, Anyanwu killed himself, and the moon turned as red as blood. The Queen took it as a sign that they'd made the wrong decision concerning their son. When the lunar eclipse occurs, it's a reminder of how the Queen—the Mother Earth—stepped in between Anyanwu, the sun, and Tiziri, the moon. It's said that the moon turns red to signify the innocent blood that was shed that night, and now, every time the blood moon appears, the people of Wakanda are reminded that although we choose to remain sequestered from the world, love knows no boundaries."

"What a tragic story," YN said as she looked up at the moon and tried to imagine someone wanting to kill her for loving T'Challa.

"It is," he agreed. "But our people learn from their mistakes and do their best not to repeat them." He gathered her close to him and brushed his lip across her temples. "So, you see, it does not matter to my mother that you are not from Wakanda. All that matters to her is that I love you."

____________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 233 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I think my favorite part of this Miniseries is coming up with these different myths and legends! What did you think of the story of Anyanwu and Tiziri? It's a little like Romeo and Juliet, but with a more sinister twist. . . We still have a few more parts to this story, and I'm looking forward to seeing what other secrets our Reader learns about Wakanda! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this part, please consider Reblogging!_

YN wasn't the least bit surprised when the day T'Challa had decided to take her on a tour of the countryside, rain set in. And not just any rain, but a monsoon of epic proportions with lightning and thunder and rain drops the size of a baby's fist.

She'd been disappointed at first, but T'Challa had just smiled and told her to get ready anyway. She had no idea what he was up to, but she was anxious to see how he'd salvage the day he'd so carefully planned for them.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they began descending the stairs toward the main foyer of the palace.

"I'm taking you someplace special," he answered with a cryptic smile.

Knowing she'd get no more than that out of him, she looped her arm through his and let him lead the way. She was sure that whatever alternate plan he'd devised would be just as wonderful as the outing they were supposed to have taken that day.

When they passed up the main entrance and continued down the stairs, her curiosity started to get the better of her. So far, she'd yet to venture into this part of the palace and she was excited to see what treasures lie beneath T'Challa's home.

At the base of the stairs, he led her down a long hallway toward a set of tall, wooden doors. Letting go of her, he reached out and pulled them open to reveal what could only be described as a museum on the other side.

"This is the history of Wakanda," he said as he led her into the room and began showing her the different artifacts lying within glass cases.

"Is this vibranium?" YN asked as she looked at the chuck of rock sitting on a black velvet pillow under the protective glass.

He nodded. "One of the first pieces that was ever discovered. Bashenga, the first Black Panther, kept it as a reminder of what had brought the tribes together."

YN had heard T'Challa speak of the different tribes that had come together to form Wakanda after the meteorite containing vibranium had crashed to earth so many years ago. "What are all the names of the tribes again? I should probably know this if I might end up being Queen one day."

T'Challa saw the teasing jab for what it was and chose to ignore it as he led her around a corner to another case. "Here, this will help you keep them straight."

She looked down at the case before her and saw that it contained five shiny black coins, and one dull gray one. Leaning closer, she could just make out the pictures of different animals on each coin.

"When Wakanda was first formed, the leaders of each tribe wanted to ensure that their history would not be forgotten, so they created these coins to help remind the people of where they'd come from." He pointed to the black coins. "These coins were made from vibranium and were engraved with the sacred animal from each tribe. The Golden Tribe, or Panther Tribe, chose the panther, of course." He pointed to the one beside it. "The Border Tribe used the horse, the River Tribe chose the crocodile, the Merchant Tribe is a camel, and the Mining Tribe has a cow."

"What about this one," YN asked as she pointed to the dull gray coin.

"That is for the Jabari Tribe," he explained with a sad smile. "After the Tribal War, they chose to go off on their own to the mountains, but their history was still tied to ours, so the gorilla coin was created."

"Are they all worth the same?"

T'Challa shook his head. "The five vibranium coins were all used interchangeably, but the Jabari coin was only given as a curse."

"A curse?" YN asked with a skeptical look. "Like an actual curse?"

He nodded. "If you were found cheating in business, then you were given Jabari coins as a punishment. You could still spend them in the marketplace, but everyone knew that you had been deceptive in your trades. Eventually a person would spend all the Jabari coins and be in good standing again. Before we changed our currency to electronic forms, the Jabari coins had lost their original meaning and were only given to children as toys to play with."

"You have a long history with the Jabari Tribe, don't you?"

"We do," T'Challa agreed. "Since my cousin came to Wakanda and tried to turn the people against one another, we've made peace with the Jabari." T'Challa smiled at the memory of him and M'Baku fighting alongside one another against Erik Killmonger. "They still keep to themselves in the mountains, but there's a mutual understanding that we'll always go into battle together."

"I'm glad that old prejudices are being put to rest under your leadership." She slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "You're a wonderful king."

His eyebrows shot up worriedly. "I just revealed our secrets to the world. There are some that would disagree with your assessment of my leadership."

She made a derisive sound and shook her head. "All you've done is show the world what an amazing, technologically advanced country you have. The whole world knows that you're one of the most powerful men, and they see how benevolent you are with your people. Sure, there will be some that will see your successes as a challenge to the old ways of ruling, but most people—intelligent people—will see what I see."

"And what do you see?"

She framed his face in her hands and gazed into his eyes. "I see a man who's willing to listen. A man who's willing to face insurmountable odds to the right thing. I see a great king that the world will never forget."

_______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 249 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I know that coins aren't technically "unique," but vibranium is, right? What did you think of the Jabari coin? There was some bad blood between the five tribes and the Jabari before Erik showed up, but I think they've finally put all of that behind them. I guess Killmonger was good for something other than eye candy. . .right??? T'Challa is such a wonderful man and I've truly enjoyed delving into his personality during this Miniseries. We've got a few more parts to this story, so I hope you enjoy them! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

After three straight days of rain, the skies finally cleared, and the countryside was bathed in a cool mist that tamped down the thick humidity that seemed to have permeated every square inch of the country since the storms had settled over the land.

"Take a walk with me."

YN looked up from her book to see T'Challa standing by her chair with his hand outstretched. With a smile, she slipped the bookmark into the pages and set aside her book so she could take his hand.

"Where are we going?" The sun had set long ago, and the night sky was awash with the twinkling light of the stars. They'd been out to see the moon and the stars, so YN wasn't sure what else the night had to offer, but she was sure she'd love it no matter what it turned out to be.

"It's a surprise," he answered as he led her down the stairs to the main entrance.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't complain. T'Challa was enjoying every moment of her visit to his homeland, and it brought him so much joy to show her all the wonders Wakanda had to offer. There wasn't a single thing about his kingdom she didn't enjoy, but she did wonder what other mysteries she'd discover while she was there.

Instead of going out the massive front doors, he led toward the back of the palace that faced the river. Stepping outside into the cool night air, YN was delighted to see the elaborate garden that had been created there.

"It's beautiful," she said as she leaned over to inhale the heady scent of a freshly bloomed rose.

"These are my mother's gardens," he explained as he gestured to the expanse of greenery and flowers occupying the entire space behind the palace. "She's especially fond of her roses."

"Roses are a favorite all over the world, I guess," she remarked as she strolled along and looked at the different varieties Ramonda grew. "There's not a lot of red ones, are there?"

T'Challa looked confused. "No. Why would there be?"

Realizing that she's stumbled upon yet another difference between their cultures, she smiled and walked over to the lone red rose bush in the garden. "In Western culture, red roses signify romance and love. What do they mean here?"

"Ah," he said as he joined her by the bush. "Here red roses symbolize the blood shed in battle, so they're only used for funerals and memorials."

"Interesting," YN murmured as she wandered along to a different colored bush. "What about these?"

T'Challa smiled and nodded in approval. "The yellow rose is said to only bloom under the noon-day sun, so it brings good fortune to whomever it is given." He watched as YN took in his words and moved along to the next rose bush. "White roses represent the moonlight and are used to signify secrecy."

"That's interesting," YN said with a frown. "We use them to significantly purity and innocence."

"It would seem Wakandans are more cynical when it comes to our roses," T'Challa teased before explaining the next color. "The pink rose is likened to the rising sun and symbolize a love that has just begun." He pointed to the orange rose beside it. "Alternately, the orange rose is like the setting sun and symbolizes a long lasting love that has endured for many years."

YN listened to his explanations as she casually strolled through the garden, but when she came upon a long line of rose bushes with an abundance of black roses, she drew up short. She turned to him with a questioning look. "Your mother must really love black roses."

"Come on," he teased. "Surely you can figure this one out."

Her brow furrowed as she offered up the only explanation that made sense. "They represent the panther?"

With a huge smile, he walked over and plucked a bloom to give to her. "The black rose does indeed represent the panther that keeps guard over the people of Wakanda. They are given to one another in friendship and trust."

YN took the rose and slipped the stem behind her ear. "I could stay here for years and never learn everything there is to know about this place."

"Being removed from outside influences allowed us to create our own traditions and mythologies separate from that of the rest of the world. Now that we've revealed ourselves, I worry how it will change our culture moving forward."

"I don't see how you'll be able to keep the future generations from being influenced by the rest of the world, but as long as you teach your children about your history, that should never change."

"I think you might be right," he agreed as he placed his arm around her shoulder and led her to a bench under an ornamental tree. "Our history is important to us." He sat down and patted the seat next to him as he gave her an imploring look. "But right now—in this very moment—I'm more concerned with my own future."

She curled into his side as they sat on the bench and enjoyed the quiet night. "Is that so?"

He leaned over and gently kissed her. They might have come from different worlds, but somehow they'd found one another. Their love might not make sense to anyone else, but the fact that they were open to all the possibilities it had to offer, they'd find common ground to build a firm foundation for their future. 

But for the moment, they only concern was the passion that burned between them. All thoughts of history and culture were forgotten as they lost themselves in one another amongst the sweet scent of rain-kissed roses.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 274 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Part of the reason I like writing fanfiction is that all the background characters and world-building is already done, so I can focus on the story at hand, but I've got to say that I've truly enjoyed creating all these different aspects of Wakandan culture during this Miniseries. What did you think of the different meanings behind the roses? I doubt our Reader will be getting a bouquet of red roses for Valentine's Day anytime soon, but they're a little overrated anyway, right? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

YN sat off in the corner quietly reading her book while the journalist and her assistants scurried around the room adjusting lights, makeup, and camera angles. T'Challa was currently sitting in the chair she usually occupied while she read, but he didn’t look as relaxed as she did when she sat there.

Today T'Challa, the King of Wakanda, sat with his back to the window overlooking the mountains with the giant black panther statue looming in the distance. It was a powerful image, and YN couldn't blame the journalist for wanting that particular shot for her article.

As the camera shutters snapped, YN couldn't help but notice that T'Challa seemed as regal and imposing at the stone cat behind him. This was not the man that she loved, but it was the man the world needed him to be for this article.

With her, he was young and carefree, his smile as wide as the valley on the other side of the Border Tribe's land. But in the public eye, he had to be stoic and authoritative. 

YN knew that being named Time Magazine's Man of the Year was a prestigious honor, and she was glad that both he, and his home, were getting the positive recognition they deserved, but she also worried. Opening their country up to the world had invited skepticism and censure as the world demanded to know why the Wakandans had hoarded their natural resources and technology for themselves instead of sharing it with the world.

It didn't seem to matter that T'Challa was taking the country in a different direction than his father, and the numerous forefathers before him had. All that mattered was that the world saw someone living a better life than them and they were envious and spiteful.

The journalist wasn't one of those people, thank goodness. She seemed genuinely interested in the Wakandan culture, and asked questions that allowed T'Challa to shine a light on his home in the most positive way possible.

YN had been captivated by the interview, but the journalist had long stopped asking questions as the photojournalists took over. Eventually, she grew bored with the cameramen and their incessant shutters and immersed herself in her book again.

"They're gone," T'Challa announced with a relieved sigh as he sank onto the couch next to her. "That was exhausting."

Glancing over, she put her book aside and gave him her full attention. "It wouldn't have killed you to smile, you know."

"What?"

"Smiling," she teased as she leaned over and started playing with his features. "You know, when your lips curve up and your eyes start to crinkle at the edges."

Laughing, he grabbed her hands and held them against his chest to get her to stop. The smile that she'd been trying to force onto his face beamed radiantly at her.

"That's it," she said smugly. "That's the King's Smile I love so much."

"The King's Smile," he repeated. "What makes it so different than anyone else's smile?"

"Because it's the one you wear when you look at the people you love," she told him as she ran a thumb over his lips. "It's the one you wear everyday when you walk through the marketplace and greet the people you've sworn to protect. They all love and respect you because they know you care about them." She paused and took a deep breath. "But I know why you chose not to show that side of yourself today. The world is a cruel, harsh place that would see the openness you have with your people as a weakness and try to exploit it. Better that they think you're just like them all the while letting your actions prove them wrong."

T'Challa shook his head in wonder. "You see me in a way I don't even see myself. How you're able to understand me better than anyone else in my life is beyond my comprehension."

YN shrugged. "It's my job to see beneath the surface—comes with being a superhero and having to make snap judgments based on minimal information."

"You always praise me for being such an amazing king and protector of my people, but you don't realize that you and I are very much alike."

It was her turn to look at him in wonder. She'd never thought that she and T'Challa were similar in that way before, but hearing his reasoning out loud, it was impossible to deny the truth of his statement.

"I guess we are," she agreed after a few moments.

"My mother was right about you," he told her as he pulled her into his side and rested his head against hers.

"Hmm?"

"Being the Queen of Wakanda would suit you well."

She'd thought a lot about his mother's observation at dinner a few nights prior, and she had to admit that the idea was starting to grow on her. She'd been an Avenger for so long, it was hard to imagine leaving her friends—her family, if you would—but she'd realized during her stay in Wakanda that she could make this place her home and she wouldn't have to give up anything about her life. It would be an honor to fight alongside T'Challa, Shuri, the Dora Milaje, and the Border Tribes to defend not only Wakanda, but the world as well. 

And she'd get to see T'Challa's smile every day for the rest of her life. What wasn't there to love about that?

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 325 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I knew the moment I read this part that it was meant for T'Challa and this miniseries, but it wasn't until I started writing it that I came up with the plot behind the prompt. I don't think it's a stretch of the imagination to believe that he'd be named Time Magazine's Man of the Year, or that he'd chose to look stoic and regal for his photo shoot, do you? He's such a different person around the Avengers than he is when he's around his family, but Lord have mercy, I love Chadwick Boseman's smile! I personally can't wait for the next Black Panther movie so we can see more of it. I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

YN stood in front of the window looking out at the mountains and the giant black panther that glared menacingly at her.

"Admit it," T'Challa said as he came up behind her and wrapped her in a bear hug. "You're going to miss him."

"Him?" she scoffed. "Not likely." She twisted around so that she was facing T'Challa and laced her fingers together behind the nape of his neck. "Now, you, I'll miss."

He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "I'm going to miss you as well."

It didn't seem possible that her vacation to Wakanda was already over, but all good things must come to an end. She'd enjoyed every moment of her trip getting to know his family, the people he'd sworn to protect, and the culture that made Wakanda one of the most unique countries in the world.

"I won't be gone too long," she promised as she brushed her lips against his. "We have a wedding to plan after all." She twisted her hand so she could see the beautiful gemstone set in a band of vibranium that he'd given to her just the night before. The proposal itself hadn't been a surprise, but the timing of it was what had caught her off-guard. She'd assumed they'd date for a few more months before they made any permanent plans, but apparently T'Challa was a man that didn't like to waste time.

"That we do," he agreed as he captured her lips and deepened the kiss.

She wanted to let herself get lost in his embrace, but they were on a tight schedule and Shuri had already requested a last-minute stop by the lab before YN headed back to New York. With a reluctant groan, she pulled away and waited until his eyes met hers again.

"If you flew back to New York with me we could continue this on the plane," she teased, knowing he had important business to see to once she'd left.

Closing his eyes, he grimaced as though he was in pain. "You have no idea how tempting that sounds."

Unwrapping her arms from around his neck, she stepped away and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. "We need to leave now if I'm going to have time to see Shuri before I go."

"You know I own the plane, right?"

"Happy's picking me up from the airport," she reminded him.

"Right. Can't be a moment late when Happy's the one on chauffeur duty."

He took the handle of the suitcase from her and rolled it behind him as they headed toward the elevator. A car was waiting for them at the front entrance and once the driver had stowed her bag, he'd driven them straight to Shuri's lab.

"I'm over here," Shuri called out when she spotted her brother and her soon-to-be sister-in-law walking into her domain.

"What's so important?" T'Challa asked, his tone reverting to the slightly-annoyed one he only used for his little sister.

"I made YN a parting gift," Shuri announced smugly before turning to YN with a huge grin and grabbing her hand. "Come see."

It was hard not to get caught up in Shuri's exuberance and YN found herself grinning as she was pulled along by the young princess. When Shuri stopped in front of a naked mannequin, YN was momentarily confused.

"What's this?" YN asked.

With a proud smile, Shuri lifted her wrist next to YN's shoulder and activated a kimoyo bead. "Give it just a second." After a moment she pointed to the dainty necklace the mannequin was wearing. "Tell it to activate."

YN looked at the mannequin and then over to T'Challa. He gave her a nod, so she did as Shuri had asked. "Activate."

When the necklace began to expand into a full-body vibranium suit, YN took a step back. It wasn't the technology that had shocked her, but the fact that the outline of the suit seemed extremely familiar to her. "Is it. . .?"

"Yours?" Shuri finished excitedly. "Yes, of course it's yours. I can't have my new sister-in-law getting shot up by bad guys in America before my mother has time to plan a wedding." She reached out and touched the necklace to deactivate it before unclasping it from the mannequin and holding it out to YN. "Here, try it on and tell me what you think."

YN took the necklace, but before she could put it on, T'Challa had taken it from her.

"Allow me," he said as he stepped behind her and clasped it around her neck.

"I've synced it to your specific brain wave pattern, so you don't have to say the command out loud," Shuri explained. "Just think about it and the suit will activate."

With a nod, YN concentrated on activating the suit and to her wonder, the lightweight vibranium began encasing her entire body. "This is amazing. What can it do?"

Shuri smiled mischievously. "Remember all those modifications you helped me with last week?"

"The one's for T'Challa's suit?" YN asked before realization hit. "Oh, those were for this." She held out her arms as she tried to remember all the features Shuri had described. "It's like magic."

"Just wait until you see the wedding dress I have planned for you to wear," Shuri said as she rubbed her hands together in glee.

"Shuri," T'Challa warned. "YN can pick out her own wedding dress."

YN deactivated the suit and held out a hand toward her fiancé. "It's fine." She glanced over at Shuri and gave her a wink. "I'm sure Shuri will allow me to have a little bit of creative license, right?"

"Absolutely," she promised as she crossed her finger over her heart. "It'll be a team effort."

Pulling the young girl into a hug, YN thanked her for her gift. "I absolutely love it."

"I'm going to miss you," Shuri said as her smile faded.

"I'll miss you, too," she said. "But I'll be back soon. I'll be gone just long enough to get everything squared away back home, and then you'll complaining that I'm always in your hair."

"Never."

"Okay, ladies," T'Challa said as he took YN's hand. "It's time for YN to catch a plane. Happy will be waiting patiently for her arrival, and we can't upset his schedule."

Shuri laughed and shook her head. She'd never met Tony Stark's personal bodyguard-slash-friend, but she'd heard enough stories to get the joke.

YN waved goodbye and headed back to the car that would take her to the airstrip.

As the plane took off, she was once again afforded the view of the Wakandan countryside that she'd seen on her arrival a few weeks prior. It was just as breathtakingly beautiful heading out and it was coming in, and she knew the next time she gazed upon the beautiful vistas, she'd be calling it home.

** _~ The End ~_ **

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 363 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! Would you believe me if I told you Day 89 was supposed to be a Oneshot? I'm not sure how this story developed into a Miniseries, but I'm so glad it did! I've had so much fun exploring Wakanda, and I hope you have as well! Were you shocked that Shuri had made her a vibranium suit? I know it's not technically magic, but technology that advanced almost seems like it! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
